2 Lieder, 1 Schicksal
by Feder des Phoenix
Summary: oneShot! Abschlußball in Hogwarts und eine kleine Showeinlage besiegelt das Schicksal zweier bekannter Personen. HPGW


**Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot und den von mir entwickelten Charakteren. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**2 Lieder, 1 Schicksal**

Die große Halle war voll besetzt, doch nicht nur Schüler und Lehrer waren anwesend, sondern auch Eltern und Verwandte.

Es war die Zeremonie vor dem Abschlussball, die Halle war von aufgeregten Gesprächsfetzen durchzogen, diese verstummten jedoch sofort, nachdem der Direktor auf das Podium stieg.

„Guten Abend liebe Schüler, Lehrer und vor allem Eltern und Verwandte der Absolventen.

Wir haben uns heute hier alle zu zwei Zwecken versammelt, wir wollen die jungen Leute feiern, die es geschafft haben, Hogwarts abzuschließen und derer gedenken, die es nicht geschafft haben oder es nie schaffen werden.

Vor fast vier Wochen endete eine Ära, der sogenannte Dunkle Lord, du-weißt-schon-wer, er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird, Tom Marvolo Riddle oder einfach nur Voldemort. Wurde in einer der größten Schlachten der Zauberergeschichte bezwungen.

Dieser Sieg erfüllt mich mit Hoffnung andererseits aber auch mit Trauer, Hoffnung, dass wir endlich wieder Frieden findet, Trauer jedoch, dass so viele für diesen Frieden sterben mussten.

In den letzten zwei Jahren mussten wir alle schwere Schicksalsschläge hinnehmen, wir haben Menschen verloren, die wir lieb gewonnen hatten, aber auch neue Freunde gefunden.

Wir wollen jetzt die Gefallenen des zweiten dunklen Krieges betrauern, bitte stehen sie auf zu einer Schweigeminute."

Die ganze Halle stand auf, eine Minute lag eine gespenstische Stille über das ganze sonst so von Lärm durchzogene Schloss.

„Bevor wir die Abschlusszeugnisse feierlich überreichen, möchte ich mitteilen, das wir ein weiteres Opfer zu betrauern haben, diese Person ist vielleicht nicht gestorben, sie will sich jedoch aus der Gesellschaft der Zauberer zurückziehen um endlich das Leben zu leben, das sie sich vorstellt, ohne darauf zu achten, was andere von ihr erwarten. In dieser Zeit des Neuaufbaus kann jeder fähige Mann oder jede fähige Frau eine große Hilfe sein, umso größer ist das Bedauern, das ich hiermit kundtun will, das wir diese Person verlieren"

Die Zeugnisvergabe begann als Professor McGonagall den ersten Namen aufrief, derjenige ging nach vorne um sich seine Urkunde abzuholen.

Die Halle verfiel wieder in ein leises Tuscheln, welches jedoch mit einem Namen, den Professor McGonagall aufrief, sofort wieder verstummte.

„Harry Potter!"

Es geschah jedoch nichts, niemand stand auf um nach vorne zu gehen, niemand sagte etwas. Bevor die Diskussionen um das Fehlen ihres „Helden" beginnen konnten, fuhr eine sanfte belustigte Stimme durch den Raum.

„Harry, glaubst du nicht, dass zumindest deine Freunde das Recht haben deine Zeugnisausgabe mit anzusehen?"

Dumbledore hob seine Hand, sie blieb senkrecht liegen, als wenn sie auf etwas Festem liegen würde, zu sehen war jedoch nichts.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du am liebsten nicht mehr hier wärst und ich bin sehr glücklich und stolz, dass du mir diesen Gefallen trotzdem tust. Da du nun an dieser Zeremonie teilnimmst, solltest du das auch für alle sichtbar machen!"

Wo eben noch Dumbledores Hand in der Luft hing, lag sie nun auf der Schulter von Harry Potter.

„Harry Potter, hiermit überreiche ich Ihnen ihr Abschlusszeugnis und ich muss sagen, ich bin stolz sagen zu können, das seit meinen eigenen Schultagen kein Zauberer mehr so gut in seinen Prüfungen abgeschnitten hat wie Sie."

Harry bedankte sich und ging unter viel Applaus vom Podium und stellte sich einsam in eine Ecke der großen Halle.

Hermine Granger jedoch machte ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht für ihren Freund freute, bloß hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass sie die Beste sein würde.

Hermine erwachte aus ihren Gedanken, als ein Ellenbogen in ihre Seite stieß.

„Hermine, du bist dran.", flüsterte Ron Weasley, ihr fester Freund seit gut anderthalb Jahren.

Hermine sprang schon fast auf und eilte aufs Podium, Dumbledore blickte sie nahezu amüsiert über seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

„Hermine Granger, hiermit überreiche ich Ihnen ihr Abschlusszeugnis. Ihr Ruf als die schlauste Hexe seit langem in Hogwarts hat sich zu meiner Zufriedenheit nicht bestätigt..."

Hermines Gesicht spiegelte blankes Entsetzen wieder.

„… Sie haben meine Erwartungen weit übertroffen, seit knapp zwei Jahrhunderten hat niemand mehr ein so gutes Prüfungsergebnis gehabt. Ich bin stolz auf Sie."

Hermines Emotionen waren klar in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, von geschockt über erleichtert, bis hoch erfreut.

Sie verließ das Podium um sich wieder zu ihrem Freund zu setzen.

Die Zeugnisvergabe war damit beendet, Dumbledor schien aber noch etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben.

„Liebe Anwesenden, bevor ich diese Zeremonie für beendet erkläre, hab ich noch eine kleine Überraschung für Sie. Vor knapp dreieinhalb Wochen kamen fünf Schüler mit einer Bitte zu mir; sie fragten, ob sie nicht nach der Zeugnisvergabe eine kleine Darbietung ihres Könnens zeigen dürften. Ich hatte natürlich nichts dagegen, besonders nicht nachdem sie mir ihre Gründe erklärt hatten.

Darf ich nun Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und Ginny Weasley auf die Bühne bitten!"

Die fünf Genannten standen auf und gingen nach vorne, sie stellten sich nebeneinander hinter Dumbledore auf. Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und es erschienen Geräte, die die meisten Zauberer noch nie gesehen hatten.

„Hiermit möchte ich Ihnen unsere erste Schulband vorstellen.", sagte Dumbledore.

Ginny trat vor, „Hi, wir haben in den letzten drei Wochen zwei Lieder einstudiert, die wir ihnen heute Abend gerne vorstellen würden. Sie sind einer bestimmten Person gewidmet, der wir alle viel verdanken und ohne dieser wäre unser Leben nicht das gleiche.

Ich präsentiere Neville an der Gitarre, Ron am Schlagzeug, Luna am Klavier, Hermine als Backroundsängerin und mit Gitarre."

„Und Ginny als Sängerin.", unterbrach Hermine sie.

Harry war dabei gar nicht wohl zu mute, er wollte eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr hier sein, er wollte nur weg, weg von diesem emotionalen Gefängnis, er wollte frei sein, tun und lassen, was er wollte, aber was wollte er?

Sein Blick wanderte langsam zur Bühne auf der Ginny gerade den nächsten Satz begann.

„Ok, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, 3,2,1.", sagte Ginny und die Fünf begannen.

**Dido**** - Don't leave Home)**

_Like a ghost don't need a key  
Your best friend I've come to be_

Ginny schaute durch die Menge, ihr und Harrys Blick trafen sich kurz.

_  
Please don't think of getting up for me  
You don't even need to speak_

When I've been here for just one day  
You'll already miss me if I go away  
So close the blinds and shut the door  
You won't need other friends anymore

Oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, nur diesmal konnte Harry in Ginnys Blick etwas Flehendes erkennen.__

If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home  


Harry versank in ihrer Stimme, so klar und schön. Er hatte nicht gewusst, das Ginny überhaupt singen konnte, aber das sie es gut konnte, damit hatte wahrscheinlich niemand gerechnet.

Harrys Gedanken wurden einfach weggewischt, als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen,

er wollte nur noch diese wunderschöne Stimme zuhören, sich dem Zauber der Musik hingeben.

_  
And I arrived when you were weak  
I'll make you weaker, like a child  
Now all your love you give to me  
When your heart is all I need_

Oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home  


Ginnys Augen ruhten die ganze Zeit auf Harry, das merkte auch er und so langsam kam das Gefühl in ihm auf, das sie nur für ihn sang.

Den Rest des Liedes sahen die beiden sich in die Augen um auch ja keine Gefühlsregung des anderen zu verpassen.

_  
If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home_

Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be  
When it's just you and little me  
Everything is clear and everything is new  
So you won't be leaving will you  


Auch den anderen Anwesenden war nun klar geworden, was hier vor sich ging. Dumbledore hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht, was man schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. Professor McGonagall liefen die Tränen und auch alle anderen in der Halle waren von diesem Lied und der Liebe und den Emotionen mit dem es gesungen wurde überwältigt.

_If you're cold I'll keep you warm  
If you're low just hold on  
Cause I will be your safety  
Oh don't leave home_

_Cause I will be your safety  
And I will be your safety_

_And I will be your safety_

_Oh don't leave home_

Die Musik klang ab und leichter Applaus war in der Halle zu hören.

„Danke. Wir machen am Besten gleich weiter, bevor einer von uns vor Aufregung noch bewusstlos wird, seid ihr bereit?" fragte Ginny und vier nickende Köpfe antworteten.

„3,2,1

**Söhne Mannheims**** - Und wenn ein Lied)**

_Und wenn ein Lied mein Lippen verlässt,  
dann nur damit du Liebe empfängst.  
Durch die Nacht und das dichteste Geäst,  
damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst._

Wieder wurde Harry von dem Zauber der Musik und Ginnys Stimme gefangen genommen. Er hatte, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass die anderen den langen Blickkontakt beim ersten Lied bemerkt hatten, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, konnte es jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er zu Ginny aufschauen musste.__

Sag ein kleines Stückchen Wahrheit,  
sieh wie die Wüste lebt.  
Schaff ein kleines bisschen Klarheit,  
und schau wie sich der Schleier hebt.  
Eine Wüste aus Beton und Asphalt,  
doch sie lebt und öffnet einen Spalt,  
der dir Neues zeigt,  
zeigt, dass Altes weicht.  
Auch wenn dein Schmerz bis an den Himmel reicht.

Und wenn ein Lied meine Lippen verlässt,  
dann nur damit du Liebe empfängst.  
Durch die Nacht und das dichteste Geäst,  
damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst.

Ginny unterbrach den bisher bestehenden Blickkontakt mit Harry kurz um sich umzuschauen, als sie jedoch wieder zu ihm schaute, war er verschwunden. Sie wurde panisch und suchte mit ihren Augen die Menge ab, während sie weitersang.

_Und wenn ein Lied meine Lippen verlässt,  
dann nur damit du Liebe empfängst.  
Durch die Nacht und das dichteste Geäst,  
damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst._

Sie hatte Harry immer noch nicht wieder gefunden und die innerliche Panik schlug sich nun auch auf ihre Stimme aus.

Sie wurde noch emotionaler und sang mit all der Liebe, die sie für Harry empfand.__

Dieses Lied ist nur für dich,  
schön, wenn es dir gefällt.  
Denn es kam so über mich,  
wie die Nacht über die Welt.  
Schnellt Gefahr aus der Dunkelheit,  
bin ich zum ersten Schlag bereit.  
Ich bin der Erste, der dich befreit,  
und einer der Letzten, der um dich weint.

_  
Und wenn ein Lied meine Lippen verlässt,  
dann nur damit du Liebe empfängst.  
Durch die Nacht und das dichteste Geäst,  
damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst._

In unserer Sanduhr fällt das letzte Korn,  
ich habe gewonnen und hab ebenso verloren.  
Jedoch missen möchte ich nichts,  
alles bleibt unser gedanklicher Besitz  
und eine bleibende Erinnerung,  
Zwischen Tag und Nacht legt sich die Dämmerung.

Immer noch nicht hatte sie ihn entdeckt und jetzt bahnten sich die ersten Tränen ihren Weg aus Ginnys Augen.

_Und wenn ein Lied mein Lippen verlässt,  
dann nur damit du Liebe empfängst.  
Durch die Nacht und das dichteste Geäst,  
damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst._

Und wenn ein Lied mein Lippen verlässt,  
dann nur damit du Liebe empfängst.  
Durch die Nacht und das dichteste Geäst,  
damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst.

Damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst...

Damit du keine Ängste mehr kennst...

Ginny brach innerlich total zusammen, was sie wahrscheinlich auch ihren nächsten wohl mutigsten Schritt ihres Lebens tun ließ.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wachte aus seiner Trance auf als Ginny ihren Blickkontakt unterbrach. Er merkte, dass er nur noch ein wirkliches Verlangen hatte, er wollte in ihrer Nähe sein. Er machte sich wieder unsichtbar und lief langsam zur Bühne, ohne dass es jemandem auffiel.

Er bemerkte die Veränderung in Ginnys Stimme und es breitete sich ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl in seinem Magen aus, es schmerzte ihn, sie so niedergeschlagen singen zu hören.

Als Harry sah, wie sie begann zu weinen, wäre er am Liebsten losgelaufen und hätte sie in den Arm genommen; er konnte sich aber gerade noch zurückhalten.

Das Lied war zu Ende, er war gerade auf der Bühne angekommen und er stand genau neben Ginny. Er konnte ihren schweren Atem spüren. Was sie jedoch als nächstes tat, verblüffte ihn vollkommen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Harry, ich liebe dich!" sagte sie ins Mikrofon, Harrys Herz blieb fast stehen. Diese drei Worte hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt, er war überwältigt und doch erschreckte es ihn auch. Jeder in der Halle konnte sie hören und doch war es ihr egal, sie wollte es ihn wissen lassen, falls er noch dar war.

Sie erschrak, als plötzlich eine körperlose Stimme in ihr Ohr flüsterte:

„Liebst du mich wirklich?"

„Ja, das tue ich schon so lange und doch hab ich mich nie getraut es dir zu sagen."

„Warum dann heute Abend? Was ist jetzt anders?"

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren, wir alle wollen das nicht. Du bist das, was uns alle vereint. Jeder weiß, du willst das nicht und würdest lieber ein ganz normaler Mensch sein, aber du bist halt das was du bist und ich liebe dich so wie du bist und werde es auch immer tun, egal was du machst."

„Ginny! Ich weiß nicht mal, wie es sich anfüllt, geliebt zu werden, ich hab es nie erfahren, wie soll ich etwas geben, was ich selber nie erfahren hab?"

„Aber Harry, hast du nicht gemerkt, dass du seit sieben Jahren Liebe erfährst? Es gibt so viele Leute, die dich in ihr Herz geschlossen haben, jeder auf seine ganz besondere Weise. Manche lieben dich für das was du darstellst, manche für das was du vollbracht hast, andere wiederum lieben dich für den der du bist.

Ich liebe dich, weil du das Beste bist, was mir je passiert ist. Was wäre aus mir geworden, wenn du mich in meinem ersten Jahr nicht gerettet hättest? Was wäre aus dieser Schule geworden, hättest du sie nicht so oft vor Gefahren gerettet? Viele der heute Anwesenden würden heute nicht hier sein, wenn du nicht der wärst, der du bist.

Ich liebe Dich für den der du bist, der du wirklich bist, hier drin!", sie zeigte auf sein Herz. „Denn nur das Herz kann zeigen wer wir wirklich sind, und in deinem Herzen erkenne ich nichts anderes als unendliche Liebe für alles, was dir wichtig ist. Du kannst lieben und ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn du mich lieben würdest."

Harry nahm Ginnys Wangen langsam in seine Hände.

„Wenn du mir sagst, dass es Liebe war, dass ich diese Schule und alle Mensche dieser Welt vor Voldemort gerettet habe, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich für dich empfinde Ginny, denn du bist mir das Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt."

Umso länger der Satz dauerte umso näher kamen sich ihre Lippen. Als er geendet hatte, trafen sie sich und es war für beide das Schönste, was ihnen bisher in ihrem Leben passiert war.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Später auf dem Abschlussball

Harry und Ginny tanzten eng umschlungen zu einem langsamen wunderschönen Lied.

„Harry?"

„Hmm.", brachte er nur heraus, da er gedanklich völlig in diesem Gefühl der Nähe gefangen war.

„Verlass mich nicht!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Versprochen Ginny, ich werde dich nie verlassen, nicht freiwillig."

„Ich liebe dich Harry James Potter!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny Weasley.

Und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen.

In einer anderen Ecke des Raumes unterhielten sich Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall,

„Die beiden erinnern mich so an James und Lily, ich hoffe, dass sie genauso glücklich werden wie die beiden." sagte McGonagall.

„Das glaub ich schon, auch Lily und James haben sich erst spät gefunden und schau, was aus ihrer Liebe gewachsen ist. Es gibt nichts Schöneres als zu lieben und geliebt zu werden."

The End.

**Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, Anregungen und Kritik erwünscht!!!**

**Wenn jemand gerne irgendwelche Elemente aus meinen Storys benutzen will, mailt mir! Und ich werde mir das schwer überlegen müssen!! Hihi!**


End file.
